Impuntualidad
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Una de las cosas que Euphemia más odia era la impuntualidad [...] Aunque Fleamont piensa un poco diferente. [Viñeta] /Posible WI...?/OMC/ [Fic perteneciente al universo de "Destino", "Me Olvide" y "Poción" de "Son Cosas Que Pasan"] ¡Gracias por los reviews y demás!


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa al reto "despierta mi musa" del foro "el triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 **Advertencias:** Posible WI…? (¿Y si…?) y OMC (Personaje original masculino)

 **Nota:** Este fic pertenece al universo de _"Destino", "Me Olvidé" y "Poción"_ en mi recopilación de drabbles " _Son Cosas Que Pasan."_

* * *

 **Impuntualidad.**

 **…**

Una de las cosas que Euphemia más odia era la impuntualidad, así que, según Erick, que ella y Fleamont fueran mejores amigos – además de pareja – era un ironía muy graciosa de la vida, tomando en cuenta que Potter llega tarde hasta a las reuniones que él mismo organiza. Sí, como en ese preciso momento en el cual familia y amigos de la pareja se encuentran esperando al mago castaño.

—Y pensar que estamos en el jardín de su casa. —dice con una sonrisa divertida el rubio león. —¿Te imaginas lo que sería de estar en otro lugar, Mia? —pregunta, ignorando la mirada de advertencia que está recibiendo en esos precisos instantes.

La bruja de cabellos negros estruja la tela de su vestido entre sus manos, nerviosa al tiempo que evita el hechizar a su amigo, pues le ha prometido a su madre y a Fleamont no maldecir a nadie por hoy.

—Mira, si tarda así cuando se casen, lo mejor es que seas tú quien lo espere. —comenta Wasouski mientras se aguanta la ganas de reírse a carcajadas. —Ya sabes, un cambio de lugares temporal. —añade mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Euphemia suspira y cuenta mentalmente hasta lograr controlarse lo suficiente. Si Potter se tardaba diez minutos más mataría a Erick, o mejor aún, los mataría a ambos.

—Erick. —sisea, entrecerrando los ojos. —Cállate. —ordena con malhumor.

A pesar de no estar aún satisfecho, el _sangre pura_ de ojos verdes deja de molestar a su amiga a sabiendas de que seguir significa la muerta, una muy lenta y dolorosa muerte. En cambio, sonríe en cuanto nota una enredada cabellera castaña entre los demás invitados.

—Hablando de Roma. —murmura y de un salto se pone de pie abandonando la silla en la que ha estado todo el rato sentado.

Ya que la bruja y él se encuentran prácticamente en el centro de la fiesta, Erick se limita a sacar su varita y murmurar un hechizo para que todos los escuchen al hablar.

—Damas y caballeros. —comienza ante la mirada curiosa de la dueña de las orbes castañas. —Finalmente, Fleamont logró llegar hasta aquí. —dice, logrando sacar algunas risitas disimuladas.

Ya una vez estando a un lado de su novia, el sexto año bufa aparentando estar ofendido aunque no tarda en sonreír e intercambiar miradas divertidas con su mejor amigo ante la confundida mirada de la bruja.

—Está exagerando. —susurra el castaño, captando la atención de la Gryffindor.

Black bufa y rueda los ojos antes de posar su mirada sobre su prometido.*

—Te tardaste veinte minutos, Fleamont. —dice en voz baja, ignorando lo que sucede a su alrededor.

El primogénito de los Potter asiente. —Veinte minutos menos de lo que suelo tardar. —afirma orgulloso. —Y eso fue porque no encontraba algo muy importante. —declara, llamando la atención de su mejor amiga.

Antes de que la séptimo año pueda preguntar al contrario que es eso que lo hizo retrasar, Erick exclama algo que no logra entender por completo y hace que todos los invitados fijen su atención sobre ella y Fleamont. Para cuando se da cuenta éste se encuentra demasiado cerca suyo, con una hermosa cajita entre las manos en la cual puede ver un anillo precioso.

Es, claramente, un anillo de compromiso.

—¿Fleamont? —llama, sorprendida.

El mago sonríe y agarra una de sus manos con delicadeza una vez que saca el anillo bañado en oro que tiene un diamante en el centro de la pequeña cajita.

—Euphemia Black, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? —pregunta el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La nombrada solamente puede sonreír enternecida ante los claros nervios que le demuestra su novio, pasea su mirada por todo el lugar, notando las sonrisas de sus amigos y familiares para nuevamente posar su mirada castaña sobre su mejor amigo, sobre su prometido.

—Nosotros ya estamos comprometidos. —dice con suavidad Mia con una sonrisa que le llega a los ojos y derrite a Fleamont.

El amante de las pociones se sonroja levemente y se rasca la nuca, apenado.

—Por nuestros padres, y ambos sabemos que se siente un poco…frío. —afirma con cierta timidez. —Así que pensé que así sería un poco más…romántico. —dice completamente avergonzado. —Entonces, ¿Aceptas? —cuestiona nuevamente.

Más que encantada, Euphemia asiente. —Por supuesto. —confirma para luego abrazar a su pareja una vez que la sortija estuvo en su dedo anular.

Erick por su parte, quien aún no ha desecho el hechizo para amplificar su voz, deja aturdidos a todos los presentes al gritar:

—¡Felicitaciones para los novios!

Y mientras todos aplauden contentos, ambos prometidos intercambian sonrisas, felices.

—Sólo no te tardes mucho en nuestra boda. —pide la pelinegra al reír suavemente.

Potter asiente, más que decidido a tratar de no volver a llegar tarde nunca más a algo que tenga que ver con la chica a su lado. Aunque sólo por motivos que él entiende piensa que la impuntualidad no es tan mala.

—Te amo, Euphemia. —suspira enamorado.

La muchacha no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—Te amo, Fleamont. —responde de la misma manera.

* * *

 _ ***Por alguna razón, tengo que Euphemia es Black, y como o encontré su apellido de soltera, dejémosla como una Black.**_

 _ **Erick Wasouski es un OC que aparece en "Me Olvidé". Es rubio de ojos verdes, Gryffindor y Sangre pura. Es un chico lindo que gusta de molestar a sus amigos.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
